30 baisers
by Miru-Pu
Summary: La communauté 30 baisers est assez répandue, et j’ai décidé de me servir des thèmes pour faire une série de 30 drabbles ou OS portant sur le couple MattxMello et MelloxNear. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Dîtes Aaah

**Auteur :** Miru-sama**  
Thème choisi :** #18 Dîtes 'Aaah'  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Disclamer :** Matt & Mello sont toujours et éternellement à Obha & Obata...

* * *

« Mello ! Arrête de faire le con ! Tu vas attraper froid ! »

Avertissement inutile de la part d'un roux à lunettes colorées. Mello, cet atroce garnement, continuait toujours à jouer dehors, dans la neige, dans sa simple tenue noire. C'était trop tentant d'embêter Near en profitant du temps enneigé. Tête de boule de neige, perdu dans la neige ! Ah le rêve ! Mello continua donc son méfait, à savoir : bombarder Near de missiles blancs. Matt,abandonna la dure tâche de résonner son ami et s'enferma dans son Zelda Phantom Hourglass, tant pis pour sa tête.

* * *

« Mello, fait pas le con ! Dit _Aaaah _!  
- JAMAIS ! vociféra le blond, campant sur ses positions  
- Mello ! Ecoutes le médecin ! se désespéra Matt. »

Le blond railla, et resta la bouche fermée face au pauvre Docteur qui tentait de soigner Mello, qui s'était visiblement choppé une grippe. Matt poussa un juron et lui murmura

« Allez Mello, dit _Aaah_ ! »

Mello grogna. Matt ajouta :

« T'auras une surprise si tu le fais ! »

Le blond s'exécuta alors, impatient de voir la ce que son geek d'ami lui avait préparé. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en faisant un joli _Aaaah_. Matt se pencha en avant, prenant le médecin de vitesse, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Tu vois, dire _Aaaah_ c'est pas si difficile. »


	2. Superstar

« Mello ! Je t'en supplie arrête le massacre ! »

Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot il avait été ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ! Pourquoi lui ? ! Pourquoi pas.. Near ! Oui ! S'il voulait faire souffrir quelqu'un, qu'il s'acharne sur Near, pour la ixième fois ! Mais non, il fallait que ce soit lui, dans sa propre chambre. Il avait été décidément trop crétin pour parier qu'il gagnerait à Singstar. Mello s'était prit pour une superstar ! A moins que… Matt eut une idée pour cesser le massacre. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa. Le blond fut obligé de se taire.

« C'est bon Mello, t'a gagné. »

Souffla-t-il, ravi de son petit effet sur le blond encore abasourdi. Il chanterait de plus en plus, si ca se finissait comme ça à chaque fois. Finalement, jouer à Singstar n'était pas aussi ridicule qu'il le croyait.


	3. Nouvelle, lettre

**Auteur :** Miru-sama**  
Thème choisi :** #2 Nouvelle ; lettre  
**Fandom :** Death Note  
**Disclamer :** Matt & Mello sont toujours et éternellement à Obha & Obata...

* * *

Matt traina des pieds et se dirigea vers la boîte aux lettres. Il n'aimait pas aller chercher le courrier, c'était une perte de temps. Et le temps se comptait en niveau de jeux vidéo. Mais il se résigna. Il n'y avait dans sa boîte aux lettres qu'une seule enveloppe vierge. Intrigué, Matt l'ouvrit et observa son contenu : _Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? _A vrai dire il ne savait pas et s'en moquait complètement. Mais quand Mello surgit derrière la palissade, quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes le jour lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. _C'était la Saint-Valentin._


	4. Scandale

**Disclamer :** J'ai la flemme pour les entêtes là, c'est pas comme si vous avez pas lu les drabbles d'avant. Juste le disclamer. C'est toujours pareil, le trio infernal appartient à Obha & Obata.

* * *

Lui avait-on déjà appris le mot « _fidélité_ » ? Et à l'autre abruti, lui avait-on appris le mot « _discrétion_ » ? Oui, probablement. Après tout Near était l'exemple même de la discrétion. Mais sur ce coup personne n'avait été discret ni fidèle. Surtout pas Mello. C'était un scandale ! Un crime impuni ! Il a allait lui montrer à l'autre imbécile ce qu'il perdait en ayant fait ça ! En plus c'est qu'il se prenait la honte dans cette histoire. Un vrai scandale, définitivement. Matt saisit Mello par la manche au détour d'un couloir et l'embrassa avec provocation.

« Alors qui embrasse mieux ? Near ou moi ? »


End file.
